Mending Hearts
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Sequel to Heartbroken. Gabriella and the gang haven't spoken for 5 years. Troy is in a happy relationship but Gabriella is in a rather gloomy relationship. But soon enough, East High's 5 year reunion comes around. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. They Meet Again

Gabriella's heart race immediately sped up. The first thing she though of was Troy. Just Troy. And the second thing was deciding whether to go or not. It was 2 hours away. Would she bring Scott? Are partners allowed? _Maybe you should read the invite idiot_ Gabriella thought to herself. She glanced at her watch one more time and decided to take it to work with her and ponder upon it then.

As Gabriella was driving, all she could think of was that darn reunion. Everything would be better if she had never found that letter! Scott probably forgot to give it to her, too bad she found it then.

-

-

"A reunion hey" Troy said to himself. His first thought was Gabriella. He had a feeling she wouldn't go. Their goodbye was such an awful one. He though she hated everyone so much she would _never_ want to see them again!

"What's that sexy?" a bubbly girl holding a cup a soup asked Troy. Troy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"5 year reunion for East High" Troy said, turning the card over.

"That's cool. Can I come?" she asked.

"Geez you sure are one to invite yourself places aren't you Marianna?" Troy said jokingly to his girlfriend of one year.

"Sorry baby" Marianna said laughing.

"It does say _Partners welcome_ though" Troy said pointing to the line near the bottom.

"Do you want me to come?" Marianna asked.

"Of course. You count as my partner don't you?" Troy said kissing her on the lips.

"I do" she replied, kissing him back.

-

-

It seemed as though Troy had a good relationship with a girl called Marianna Rose and Gabriella had a not so good relationship with Scott West. No matter how good or bad they were going, they were both missing each other.

_I wonder if Gabriella will go…_ Troy thought to himself.

"It'll be interesting to see what everyone's been up to" Marianna said. Troy stayed silent as he thought of Gabriella and what she has been doing. He hadn't spoken to her for 5 long years. He would _kill_ to see her again. "Won't it?"

"Pardon? Oh, yeah it will" he said smiling.

"When is it again?"

"It's in 2 weeks today actually" Troy replied.

"Well that's exciting! I get to see what your class mates are like, or _were_ like" Marianna said excitedly. Even though it was Troy's reunion. Marianna seemed more eager than he did. Troy stayed in touch with all his friends from high school, all except Gabriella. He had tried to contact her a couple of times, but he couldn't get onto her, he had no idea where she was.

-

-

The end of the day

"How come you didn't tell me about the mail Scott?" Gabriella asked her lazy boyfriend when she got home.

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot" he said, snaking his arms around her waist from behind. Gabriella smiled slightly and patted his hands.

"It's okay"

"Was there anything important?" He asked.

"Just a letter about my high school 5 year reunion" she replied. Scott immediately took the letter out of her hands without asking and read through it.

"That sounds pretty awesome. Hey look" he said, pointing to the bottom line, "partners welcome" he said smiling. Gabriella swore in her mind, she was hoping he wouldn't see that. She just wanted to go by herself. The invitation said games, dancing, karaoke if you wish and other small like 'fun' activities for all of you. "I'll be by your side" he said smiling. That was something else that pissed Gabriella off about Scott, he didn't ask if she would like to do something, he just assumed she did, or he invited himself places or changed movies if _he_ wanted to. He never really asked Gabriella what _she_ wanted.

"Yep. Thanks" she said smiling half heartedly again. "It's in 2 weeks today, is that good for you?" Gabriella asked politely, _god who am I kidding? Of course it's good for him! What else would he be doing…_

"Yeah that's good for me" he replied, going to make out with her. Gabriella kissed him back, trying to convince herself she loved kissing Scott. Deep down, she knew it wasn't working.

1 week later

The days were creeping up faster to the reunion and Gabriella was getting more and more nervous. It was mainly about Troy. _He might not even go. Troy might be dead. He may be on the other side of the world. He could be busy_ she thought, trying to calm herself down by thinking of reasons why Troy may not even go.

"Hun what's been wrong with you for the past week?" Gabriella's work/best friend Trudy asked.

"My high school reunion is coming up" Gabriella said solemnly. Trudy winced slightly.

"Serious? Are you going to go?" she asked.

"Well I don't have a choice. Scott has basically planned the whole trip" Gabriella said putting her head in her hand.

"God that dickwad makes you do everything" Trudy said angrily. Trudy hated Scott and Gabriella had gotten so used to her insults she brushed them off and sometimes even laughed at them slightly. "Dude if you don't want to go then don't go!"

"Well I think I should anyway. Be the bigger man you know?"

"You _are_ a pretty hot man"

"Shut up" Gabriella said giggling, "yeah I'm going to go. No more talking dammit I have to finish off this web design stuff" Gabriella said.

"Ok sorry, lunch in 20?"

"Yeah Trude, I'll page you ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Gotcha. See you hun" Trudy said as she walked down the hall to her own cubicle.

"Bye"

Gabriella skimmed over the invitation for the thousandth time and started to feel that nervous/sick feeling once again. She had to go and get it over with.

**The day before the reunion**

Gabriella and Scott were already in the car on the way to Albuquerque. Since it was a several hour trip, they decided to stay overnight at a motel.

"Here we are babe" Scott said as they pulled in the motel.

"I know" Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit short tempered" Scott asked.

"Well Scott, I've told you about my past, everything about high school and what had happened to me. How it pretty much destroyed me. I don't even know if you remember. But if you _do_, maybe you would have enough brains to realise that maybe I'm a little nervous, scared and on edge right now" Gabriella said glaring at him.

"Sorry I didn't know"

"Didn't know what?" Gabriella snapped.

"How you were feeling" Scott replied.

"Well maybe you could _ask_ me next time something big comes up. And _ask_ me whether or not I want to go or_ ask _me whether it's okay or not for you to come instead of inviting yourself."

"Well-" Scott began, but Gabriella cut him off, she didn't want to get in a fight with him.

"Let's go inside and get a good night's sleep" she said grabbing her bag and getting the key from the front desk.

When they got inside, Gabriella walked in the bathroom and looked at her reflection. For no more than a split second, she could see her old self, looking back at her. Pale, dark running eye makeup, hollow face, no rosy cheeks. Nothing. She looked dead. She hoped she wouldn't be entering it all over again. She changed into her small nighty and slipped into bed without a word. She looked up to see where Scott was, and he was setting himself up on the couch.

"Why are you going to sleep on the couch?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't want to sleep in a bed with someone who gets pissed at me for no reason" He replied. Gabriella could have gotten out and pushed his head into the TV but she was too tired.

"Fine. You jackass" she said and dropped down in the bed, surprisingly getting to sleep rather quickly.

-

-

Gabriella woke up the next morning early, anticipating the reunion. Even though she had an entire day to wait for it since it start at 7pm.

(A/N. So we're going to skip to the reunion!)

Gabriella dressed in a nice little black dress with a cool leather jacket over the top and an over the shoulder bag. She thought she looked quite nice, and secretly, she wanted to look pretty in case Troy and the rest of the gang were there.

"You ready yet?" Scott asked from outside the bathroom. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stuck her rude finger up at the closed door.

"Ready" she said from inside. So Scott went to start the car and put all the bags in the trunk. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked to the car, ready to set off to the 5-year East High Reunion.

"Excited?" Scott asked, trying to break the ice. Scott remembered what Gabriella had said yesterday, and how she was feeling so he bit his cheek. "Sorry…I know" he said apologetically.

"It's okay." Gabriella said patting his hand, trying to get them on a civilized level. But unfortunately, as Gabriella went to rest her hand on her lap, Scott held it. He smiled at her and Gabriella smiled back. _Shit._ She said in her mind.

Finally, they saw the hall with pretty lights and Gabriella began to feel ill. "Oh god…" she said so she could only hear.

"Well here we are" Scott said parking the car. In front, she saw a black Audi with the numberplate TB-14. _Mercy…_she thought. If that wasn't Troy Bolton's car, she would pay someone a million dollars. _Real smooth Scott. Nice park._ She said in her mind. It wasn't his fault though, he didn't know. They walked arm in arm to the front entrance where Mr. Matsui and Ms. Darbus were waiting to greet everyone.

"Miss. Gabriella Montez" Mr. Matsui said politely, "you are looking fantastic and it's absolutely wonderful to see you again" he added.

"Thank you Mr. Matsui, it's great to see all of you again as well" she said sincerely. She was in fact looking forward to seeing the teachers.

"You look beautiful Gabriella" Ms. Darbus said.

"Thanks Ms. Darbus. You're looking awesome too!" Gabriella said. Darbus smiled at the word 'awesome', she still had some of her teenage charm within. "Oh, this is my…b-boyfriend. Scott West" she said, a bit reluctantly. She didn't like the word 'boyfriend'.

"Pleasure to meet you both" Scott said shaking their hands. What didn't concern Gabriella were Scott's manners. He was always polite, never a arrogant dickhead. Just an idiot. Matsui and Darbus noticed the falter in Gabriella's voice, but they just pretended all was well for the sake of the night.

"Great to meet you Scott, now you two enjoy yourselves alright?" he said happily and agreed to chat to them later on in the night.

"Well so far so good" Scott said.

"You're right" Gabriella replied. Scott was doing pretty good in the night so far, but they had only been there for no more than 5 minutes.

"Don't worry if you don't find anyone to talk to" Scott said. He blew it already. Gabriella shook her head.

"I will find someone to talk to Scott. I'm not an alien you know" Gabriella replied intolerantly. "Don't worry if _you_ don't find anyone to talk to" Gabriella said giving a sickly sweet smile on purpose. Scott didn't know anyone so that comment would have gotten to his brain. They both entered the two giant doors and saw red and white balloons filled with helium sitting on the very high roof. There were red and white streamers on the wall, and it all looked rather beautiful. The lights were dimmed, but not enough so that you couldn't see, and Gabriella smiled at the lovely atmosphere.

"This is incredible" Scott said and Gabriella nodded her head. She looked around and saw lots of familiar faces. Scott spotted the bar and quickly 'accidently' pushed past Gabriella to head over there. Gabriella frowned when she lost her balance and bumped into someone behind her who was just entering the hall.

"Damn. Oh, I'm sorry" Gabriella said, not looking up yet. She fixed the strap on her shoe and stood up to see who it was so she could apologise properly. The first thing she saw were the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. She stopped breathing for a moment and she felt her hands begin to shake.

Troy looked at the girl about a head shorter than him. He almost didn't recognise her. Her beautiful hair was about 12 centimetres longer, she had gotten darker and she had gotten bangs. Until he saw her deep brown eyes, filled with more life than in high school. They were just sitting below her new fringe. They stared at each other for about 7 seconds until Troy said something.

"Hello Gabriella" he said softly. Before the reunion, Gabriella promised she would stay strong and not get caught up in her emotions. But she felt her eyes glaze over with tears, and one dripped out of her left eye, rolling down her cheek. Troy felt his hands shake and his eyes swelled with tears too. After 5 years, they finally saw each other. It was almost too overwhelming for Gabriella. Troy's hand automatically went to brush the tear sliding down Gabriella's face away. He was desperate to feel her again, even if it was a hair on her head. But the moment was broken when Marianna walked over to Troy.

"The bathrooms here are just as beautiful as the hall!" she said, wrapping her arm around Troy's, in a slightly possessive way. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as she looked back and forth at the pair. Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella, wishing Marianna hadn't appeared. "Oh who's this?" Marianna asked sweetly. Gabriella was petrified that this girl would be like Eloise. An awful, conceited bitch. But she didn't seem to be. She wasn't over confident or too bubbly and sickly sweet. Gabriella forced a painful smile at her and Troy's mouth stayed slightly open in a way which said 'I don't know what to say…'

"Gabriella this is… umm…m…this is…" Troy stuttered slightly. It was weird introducing his new girlfriend to his ex girlfriend that he had never, ever forgotten about. Marianna stood there slightly embarrassed and nudged Troy's arm, which Gabriella pretended to not notice.

"Troy's girlfriend Marianna" she said, finally finishing Troy's sentence quickly. Gabriella's stomach clenched up and she felt as though her head was bleeding in three places. Troy felt the exact same pain that she did.

"N-nice to meet you Marianna" she said shaking her hand. Gabriella thought her head would pop, and before she cried all over them, she ran past them, desperately trying not to push them over. Troy watched her run and he clenched his teeth together and pressed his hand firmly against his face trying to keep his tears in.

"Is she oka- oh my god Troy what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Marianna stared at Troy, but wasn't looking at him, she was just thinking. Her face became stern. "That was Gabriella Montez wasn't it?" she asked rather harshly. Troy nodded his head, "I thought you said you were over her" Marianna stated. "You're not" she said again. "You still love her don't you?"

"No Marianna n-"

"You do. I'm going to the bar" she said and stormed off.

-

-

Gabriella was in a toilet cubicle, looking at her reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. She thought it was weird there was a mirror _in_ a toilet cubicle. Who wants to see themselves on the toilet? But she didn't have the time to care. She got a few baby wipes from her bag and wiped under her eyes, getting rid of the touches of running makeup. She added a little more foundation and waved her hands over her face. She stepped out of the cubicle and bumped into a blonde girl. She still had the knack of running into people, literally.

"Sorry" she said feebly.

"It's oka-"

"Oh my god" Gabriella said accidently out loud.

"Oh my god" the girl also said, then putting her hand over her mouth.

"Sharpay Evans" Gabriella said, with a tiny smile.

"Gabriella Montez" Sharpay said, without a tiny smile which pissed Gabriella off on the spot.

"No blue hair tonight?" she asked, then walking past her. Sharpay stayed standing where she was, glaring ahead of her.

Gabriella ran out of the bathroom and speed walked her way over to Scott. She found him downing a cup of scotch, with about 4 empty glasses sitting on the bench next to him.

"We're leaving" she said to him quickly, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away. But he didn't budge.

"No, we're staying" he said. Little did Gabriella know, Troy was watching from his seat across the room.

"I would like to go" Gabriella said firmly, trying to help Scott get the hint.

"We're staying" he said, planting a kiss on Gabriella's lips. Troy's heart began to thud in his throat as well. They were both in relationships, and on seeing each other, they both wanted out of them.

"Stop it" she said, quickly pushing him away with her fingertips.

"My keys, my car. And I think I'm over the limit" he said, quickly glancing at the girl who just approached the bar. Gabriella didn't bother turning around.

"Hi Gabriella" she heard a voice from behind. She turned around, and there was Taylor McKessi.

"Oh, hi Taylor" Gabriella replied, feeling shocked.

"You seem surprised" she said smiling.

"I guess you could say that, after all, I haven't seen you in about 5 years" she said.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't contact you. And I'm sorry for everything Gabriella" Taylor said. Gabriella stared at her for a short while.

"Pardon?" Gabriella asked. _I'm sorry for everything? You guys almost made me jump out of a window. Remember?_

"I look back and regret everything I had done to you. After graduation I cried my eyes out because my best friend wasn't there by my side to celebrate. We were never really the same without you after you left and got home schooled by your mum"

"I can't be confused anymore Taylor. By the looks of things you have matured and have the heart to say sorry to me, Sharpay is still immature and hates me…and…and yeah. I don't think I can't handle being messed around again" Gabriella said back.

"At least tell me what you do now" Taylor asked with a smile. Gabriella was happy to answer a simple question.

"I'm a graphic designer now an-" suddenly Gabriella got cut off by her phone ringing, "perfect timing, sorry Taylor"

"It's okay" Taylor said, happily standing to wait for Gabriella with her small glass of champagne. Gabriella looked at the caller ID and saw it was Trudy. She remembered she told her to call at this time!

"Hey Trude" Gabriella said, answering her mobile. "Sorry Taylor it's just my best friend" she said purposely to get to her. "I might have to catch up with you a bit later" Gabriella said with a smile and walked outside. As soon as Gabriella stepped out into the open, she burst into tears.

"_OH MY GOD GABI PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"_

"I saw Troy, my boyfriend is d-d-drunk and checking out other g-girls, Sharpay still seems to h-h-hate me and Taylor wants to talk to m-m-me!" she said. Trudy knew all about Gabriella's friends, she had seen pictures and knew their names.

"_Did you want to come home?"_

"YES! But Scott is drunk and we came here in his car and he won't give me his keys and I don't want to cause a scene!"

"_Do you want me to come and get you?"_

"Of course not Trudy we're way too far away. Okay look, I can hear someone talking in the microphone I better go back inside"

"_Okay hun, love you heaps"_

"Love you too Trude, see you" she said and hung up the phone. Gabriella walked back in the hall and stood at the very back to see Mr. Matsui standing at the podium drabbling on about something.

In his mind, Mr. Matsui thought that perhaps Gabriella and Troy were friends by now and were back on a good level, so he went ahead and spoke. "So now it's time for the two popular high school sweethearts to have a dance" he said. As soon as Gabriella heard 'high school sweethearts', she thought she might throw up on the closest person. That was her and Troy!

Troy felt as though his stomach had been ripped out. He was going to be forced to dance with Gabriella. It's not like he desperately wanted to, but he certainly didn't _not_ want to…..

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think **

**xxx**


	2. Did You Forget?

People started clapping and their eyes roamed around, looking for the pair. Some had spotted Gabriella and some had spotted Troy. Gabriella looked to the bar and saw Scott downing another Scotch. Darn it, she wished he hadn't come, he is just being an embarrassment. Troy also looked to the bar and saw Marianna slowly walk up to a man downing a Scotch. Marianna touched the guy's arm and Troy immediately looked away. Troy's eyes finally met Gabriella's gaze and he walked to the middle of the dance floor.

_Get some balls Gabriella. Come on, do it. Stop dwelling on the past. _

Gabriella gulped and slowly walked to the dance floor as well, tangling her hands on the way. She stopped timidly in front of Troy and he slowly laced his hands in hers and he saw her tremble and watched her eyes close. Gabriella held his hand tighter, holding on to stop herself from fainting. Troy put his protective hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella's heart was racing so fast that it was almost unhealthy! Soon enough, their bodies were close to completely pressed against each other. The song Chasing Pavements played and they both gradually began to sway to the music. As well as everyone else in the room, Troy and Gabriella knew there was still chemistry between them. When Gabriella danced with Scott, she felt nothing like she was feeling at the current moment.

"What have you done to me Troy?" she whispered just so he could hear.

"Things that I could never forgive myself for" he replied.

"You broke my heart" she said in a voice that summed up everything she had been feeling for the past 5 years. "And it hasn't mended"

"Yet" Troy added as he rested his chin gently on Gabriella's head. Gabriella jumped at what he had said. _Yet?_ What did he mean by that?

"Hey what is going on here?" A bumbling voice said from the back of the room. Troy and Gabriella looked over to see a man pushing his way through the crowd. Gabriella knew who it was, and she immediately went red from embarrassment. She put her hand over her face and shook her head. "Gabriella what are you dancing with this big idiot?" a drunk Scott asked.

"For old times sake" Gabriella said trying to act normal. Scott looked at Troy and noticed of how good looking he was (he isn't gay!). Jealously immediately seeped through his body and he went to grab Gabriella's arm to pull her away. He didn't want anyone to get to her, she was his girlfriend after all! "ow Scott!" Gabriella whispered, gripping his wrist trying to get it off her.

"Hey man why don't you let go yeah?" Troy said loudly so Scott could hear him. (Slow motion begins here) Gabriella's head whipped around, her hair flicking all over her face. She felt protected by Troy again. Troy walked towards them and Gabriella turned back around to Scott who pulled her away again (slow motion ends here. Haha gay…oh well!) "I think you're hurting her…Scott"

"No I'm not" he snapped back. Troy saw Gabriella wince under his grip and he began to get angry. No one hurt her in front of him.

"Actually Scott. You are" he said firmly. Scott put his hand up in Troy's face and glared at him.

"Back off buddy"

"I will dude, once you let her go" Troy said.

"I don't want her near you. She's my girlfriend" he said and Scott pulled Gabriella into the crowd. Troy winced at someone calling Gabriella his girlfriend. But he didn't let them go, he followed. He caught up and stood in front of Scott, quickly twisting his arm in a way, which didn't break it but made him let go of Gabriella. Right at that moment, Gabriella could've died from embarrassment but could have fallen in love with Troy all over again for protecting her. She had missed the feeling of being safe when she was with Troy.

"Stop it! Both of you" Gabriella said holding her hands up to both their chests. "Scott. Just…go back to the bar" she demanded, not being able to think of anything else.

"I can do that" Scott said, glaring at Troy one last time and walking away.

"That's your boyfriend Gabriella?" Troy whispered to her once all the attention was off of them. Gabriella looked at the ground and nodded. "He was hurting you. I hated seeing that. You shouldn't be with him" he blurted out.

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong and what's right for me? Or who I should be with" Gabriella replied back.

"Does he hurt you?" Troy asked, concern evident in his eyes. Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and shook her head.

"Barely" she said.

"Barely?" Troy repeated.

"No Troy, he doesn't hurt me. He just pushed me once and says stupid things. He never asks how I am or what I want" she said sincerely.

"You deserve to be without someone who looks after you. Who doesn't hurt you"

"Who doesn't hurt me hey? Who doesn't hurt me?! Well I guess you don't make the cut!" she said and walked off. Gabriella walked out the same door to the veranda where he saw Scott had gone after being told to go back to the bar. So Troy followed her.

Gabriella walked to the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. She opened her eyes and her heart dropped. She saw Scott making out with another girl. _Wait a minute…isn't that…?_ Gabriella thought. That was Troy's girlfriend! To Gabriella's surprise, it was almost a relief to see Scott making out with someone else. It would give her an excuse to dump his sorry ass. Before they saw her, she walked out and bumped into Troy but didn't care, she just pushed past him with teary eyes. Troy wondered what had happened and saw Marianna in steamy session with Scott.

"Marianna!" Troy yelled. They stopped kissing and they both had red marks around their lips.

"Troy! I can explain!" she yelped quickly.

"Explain it to someone who gives a shit" he said angrily and stormed out the exact same way Gabriella did. He wondered around looking for Gabriella, with the same fear that he had 5 years ago…that she would do something to harm herself. He ran out the front doors and saw her sitting on the ledge of the gutter, head in hands with her purse thrown next to her. Troy slowly walked over to her and crouched down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. Troy didn't have anything else to do but take his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. He sat down next to her in silence and heard her give a chuckle. It wasn't a laugh on hearing something funny, a chuckle of madness, not happiness.

"It's just perfect isn't it?" Gabriella said, removing one hand from her face, but resting her head in the other.

"Perfect? I think it's far from that…" Troy answered.

"Final year was hell and now the reunion is hell. I thought maybe I could move on from the past but my dipshit boyfriend has to fuck it up and make everything worse and make out with _your_ girlfriend! I'm so sorry on his behalf. Not on mine. On his"

"It's okay. You know…on seeing you and having you in the same suburb…seeing Marianna cheat on me didn't hurt as much" Troy said honestly.

"Seeing Scott cheat on me didn't hurt at all, whether it happened here or back home." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure about that?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him and was slightly annoyed that he was questioning her feelings after all this time.

"What do you mean am I sure about that?" she snapped.

"Did it not hurt because you didn't want him, or because I am here" Troy answered calmly. Gabriella opened her mouth but closed it again, thinking about his question. Troy didn't wait for her to answer, he already knew. "You know. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you" he said. To break the silence, Troy's mobile rang in his jacket pocket, which was on Gabriella. "Uh…" Troy began.

"Get it. I don't know where it is" Gabriella said, not caring if he had to dig through her hair to find it. Troy smiled slightly and reached all the way across her and got it out from the inside pocket. As he moved his arm away, he accidently grazed her breast. Gabriella jumped and Troy was stuck as a statue. They looked in each other's eyes, the attraction was definitely still there. He wanted her. He wanted her back in _his_ arms. He wanted her to kiss _him._ Troy let the phone ring until it stopped. "You could've answered that" Gabriella whispered.

"I didn't want to" Troy whispered back.

"What happened to Eloise?" Gabriella asked, looking away from Troy.

"She got arrested" Troy answered casually. Gabriella looked straight back at Troy in shock.

"What? Why? What did she do?" Gabriella asked immediately wanting to know every detail.

"She was with this guy called Eric Williams and they both got caught up in fraud and murder" Troy said.

"Murder?!" Gabriella shouted, very shocked.

"I thought you might have known…" Troy replied.

"Nope"

"I wanted you to know, I never spoke to Eloise again after she got expelled" Troy said.

"Well…neither did I" Gabriella said, which was the only thing she could think of. "Did you ever forget about me Troy? Until tonight?" Gabriella asked. She would have felt really _stupid_ if he said yes since she certainly hadn't forgotten him! Troy looked at Gabriella in a way that she thought meant 'yes' "of course you did. Sorry, stupid ques-"

"I thought about you every second of every day, that's about 1825 days altogether and not one of them had passed without you being in my mind" he said, cutting her off, "I couldn't forget you if I tried Gabriella" he added. "D-did you forget about me?" he asked, sounding afraid that _she_ would say yes. Gabriella wasn't as upfront as Troy, but she shook her head.

"I didn't forget you at all" she replied. Gabriella couldn't handle sitting outside alone with Troy in the dark, "I should probably go and catch up with Taylor" Gabriella said getting up and leaving Troy sitting there.

-

-

"Hi Taylor" Gabriella said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey Gabriella"

"I'm really sorry about before, I shouldn't have just left you there"

"It's alright" Taylor said while sighing.

"So what are you doing? What have you been up to?" Gabriella asked, trying to look interested.

"I'm a biology teacher at East High" Taylor said almost laughing.

"Really?! Wow Taylor that's amazing! What's it like being a teacher and not a student at East High?" Gabriella asked, all of a sudden interested.

"Well I try not to be like the teachers we thought were crabby and mean" she said chuckling, "I think the students like me"

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but didn't you say once you just wanted to move on from East High?" Gabriella asked, "but things might have changed over 5 years…" she added.

"You're right. I changed my mind and went into teaching and was offered a job at East High. And I took it. I even remember the young kids are seniors now! It's weird as…" she said.

"Well that sounds great, sounds as though you're doing really well" Gabriella continued to say. All of a sudden, she noticed that she was still wearing Troy's jacket.

"Who's jacket is that? That can't be yours…" Taylor asked casually.

"Oh…uhh…I. Umm" Gabriella desperately tried to stall, but it wasn't working very well. Suddenly, Taylor saw Troy coming inside from outside without a jacket on, she worked it out.

"Well I think they're about to announce some awards" Taylor said, immediately changing the subject and Gabriella was more that happy to go along with it.

"Really? What awards?" Gabrielle asked quickly.

"Just some fun awards like who was the most… etcetera in high school"

"Oh…fun" Gabriella said smiling. She wondered if she would get anything. Most fucked up maybe?

"First award!" Mr. Matsui began to say at the podium, "the person who said 'come to the canteen with me' awards goes to Chad Danforth!" erupts of laughter and clapping were suddenly heard and Gabriella was intrigued to see what Chad looked like……… Not different at all is what she saw when he went and collected his prize. Gabriella looked at Taylor and saw she was smiling widely and clapping wildly.

"You and Chad keep in touch much?" Gabriella asked and Taylor laughed a bit.

"You could say that" she said and held out her left hand with pursed lips. Gabriella looked down and saw a beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger.

"You mean, you? And Chad? Are? Engaged?" Gabriella asked very surprised. Taylor smiled with closed lips and nodded vigorously. Suddenly, Gabriella thought what it would be like to marry Troy. "Congratulations!" she said enthusiastically and gave her a hug. Maybe she had gotten her first friend back. "When is the wedding?" she asked, then realised she shouldn't have, she wouldn't be invited. "Sorry…"

"It's in September" Taylor said. And subtly, she reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a pretty piece of cardboard and handed it to Gabriella. She smiled and took it and saw what it read.

_To Gabriella Montez_

_We are more than happy that you will join us at our wedding on the 21__st__ of February at Leefin Gardens…….etc…._

Gabriella read the invitation and began to cry. She looked up and gave Taylor a big hug. "Thank you Taylor" she whispered.

"And for the 'cutest couple'…this award was insisted on by Lilly Smith. So the cutest couple goes to…Troy and Gabriella!" Matsui said in the microphone. People began to clap and Gabriella really didn't want to go up there, she already had to dance with Troy! She saw Troy walked past her, giving her a tiny look out the corner of his eye and went to collect his prize. Gabriella quickly dropped the jacket off her shoulders and went to collect her prize.

"Well thank you everyone for this award. It's like we're back in seventh grade" Troy began his short speech, "it's wonderful seeing you all again and you're all looking absolutely fabulous" Troy said. Gabriella hid it very well, but she was slightly disappointed that he didn't mention her, "but I think all the gratitude should go to Gabriella Montez. She was the one that made is cute" Troy said and stepped back from the podium allowing Gabriella to say a few words. She approached the microphone and chuckled slightly at Troy's speech.

"Well without Troy there would have been no couple at all, so it's not all me. But yes, it's lovely to see you all and…and…I wish you all good luck in your future endeavours" Gabriella said and quickly stepped off the stage.

"Gabriella if you would just like to stay here for a moment" Mr. Matsui said. Gabriella could've slapped him, she just wanted to hide again, but she just turned around, smiled and walked back up the stairs. "We have another award for you. Gabriella, you are also granted with the student who has the most beautiful personality" he said.

"Umm, I don't think that was me Mr. Matsui. I really think my personality was far from beautiful" Gabriella said shaking her head desperately.

"The most beautiful personality!" Troy said into the microphone pointing his palm in Gabriella's direction. Gabriella had no choice but to accept the award. She didn't say anything this time, just smiled and nodded a few times and made her way down that small staircase fast! She found Scott back at the bar and scratched around his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving!" she shouted in a whisper. She yanked his car keys out of his pocket and ran to the doors.

"You're taking my car! No you don't!" he yelled, attempting to run but immediately tripped over a pot plant. Gabriella managed to get to the car, start the engine and drive away with a trail of smoke behind her. Troy saw Scott run out the door and figured he was chasing after Gabriella, so he ran too, only to see her half way up the road in a car. "Fuck!" Scott yelled. "She took my fucking car!" he yelled again.

"Like I care" Troy said in a normal voice, he was just watching her leave.

-

-

2 hours later

-

Gabriella was in her motel room, in her tiny nighty, getting ready for a good night's sleep. But unfortunately, she couldn't _get_ to sleep.

"Fuck. I'm getting a soda" she said to herself, remembering there was a vending machine just outside her room. She figured no one would be outside considering it was 1am, so she didn't both putting anything over her. She grabbed a few coins and went outside to the vending machine.

From just around the corner, a man walked in her direction and saw her beautiful body bending down to get her coco cola an from the machine. Gabriella got her change from the little hole and stood up to walk back to her room but came face to face with the person she least expected.

"Troy? What the hell are you doing here?!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**20 more reviews and the next chapter will be up in the next 2 days!**


	3. I Live in Albuquerque

**Wow 44 reviews for my first two chapters, thank you guys!**

**I know this chapter is short, but is short and frequent okay? Don't worry there will definitely be long chapters to come!**

**ily**

**xx**

Troy stared at Gabriella, not really being able to take his eyes of her body. She was just as beautiful as she was when he last saw her that naked. She immediately wrapped her hands around her body, noticing his staring eyes.

"Well?" She said again.

"Well what? Huh?" Troy asked, shaking his head and finally looking her in the eyes.

"Why the hell are you in the same motel as I am?" she said angrily.

"Uh…I'm just stopping over. Why the hell are _you_ in the same motel as I am?" Troy asked, wondering why it was _his_ fault.

"Stopping…over…as well. What do you mean stopping over?" Gabriella asked. Troy was about to answer but saw her shiver, "I don't need your jacket again" she said.

"Well can we go inside then?" Troy asked.

"Ugh fine. Come on" she said turning around and barely giving time for Troy to walk through her room door. Troy looked around and saw that she only had her suitcase sitting on the floor and a picture of her mother on her bedside table.

"How is your mum?" Troy asked.

"Mum?" Gabriella replied and Troy nodded. "We don't speak much anymore" Gabriella said, fixing up her bed sheets.

"Why? Oh…sorry, I don't mean to pry" Troy said scratching the back of his neck.

"She died in a car accident 2 months after we all graduated" she said glumly. She saw Troy immediately put his hand over his mouth. He hadn't known, he had missed her funeral and Gabriella had been suffering without him there.

"Oh god Gabi, Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

"Well of course you didn't! I was an ALIEN to you lot after I left!"

"Why didn't you contact me?" Troy asked softly.

"That would have made my pain worse. I just wanted to move on"

"Gabriella…if I had known, I would've been by your side in flash. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"A truck driver needed to brake urgently but hit two cars. The entire truck rolled over and the load crushed mum's car" she said, not even feeling as though she would cry, but Troy felt as though he would, he had loved Mrs. Montez! "So, why are you here again?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm stopping over like I said, I'm coming from Albuquerque" he said casually.

"What?!" Gabriella shouted quickly, "you live in Albuquerque????"

"Yeah, just near the airport" Troy replied, wondering why she sounded so surprised.

"But you don't live there!" she yelled again.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I do"

"But in the newspaper I saw something about you playing basketball in like woop woop or some place…"

"Oh yeah, that was 3 years ago Gabriella. But I have always lived in Albuquerque" Troy said.

"How can you say this so casually? This is a disaster!" Gabriella said waving her arms in the air.

"Why?" Troy asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Well…" Gabriella, just realised she hadn't said she lived in Albuquerque, so it's not like he knew! "No reason" she added and Troy rolled his eyes.

"So why are _you_ in _my_ motel" he said teasingly.

"I'm stopping over too"

"From where?" he asked and Gabriella mumbled something, "pardon?" he asked, but she mumbled again "what?"

"ALBUQUERQUE!" she yelled, "I live in Albuquerque ok?" she said harshly. Troy's heart skipped a beat; he hadn't been that far away from her after all.

"Where?"

"In the South Valley…around there…" she said picking up her mum's photo and tossing it in her bag.

"That's interesting" Troy said smirking. He picked up the TV remote and tried to turn on the TV obviously. But nothing seemed to be happening. "Ah, oh well"

"Just make yourself comfortable Troy" Gabriella said putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't mind if I do" he replied sliding up her bed and laying down with his hands behind his head. Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to pick up a few things off the floor. Troy remembered how much of a neat freak she was. She bent over and Troy could _just_ see the edge of her underwear. _Hot_ underwear may I add. Gabriella sensed his eyes on her butt and quickly stood up straight.

"I'd appreciate you not watching me" she said holding the back of her nighty.

"Well there's nothing else to watch" Troy said jokingly pointing to the TV.

"Get off, I would like to go to sleep" she said standing at the foot of the bed waiting for him to remove himself.

"I'm quite comfortable"

"Troy please I want to get some sleep so I don't fall asleep on the road tomorrow while driving" she said placing her hands on her hips again. She used to do that in high school when she was peeved or feeling impatient. _Nothing seems to have changed…_ Troy thought. "Fine!" Gabriella ignored Troy lying there and immediately got under the covers, turning her back to him and covering her entire body. Troy didn't get up, didn't move or make any smart arsed comments. He just watched her lying there; seeing her mouth and her eyelashes resting gently on her cheekbones as she breathed in and out steadily. All he wanted to do was get under the covers with her. Thinking of what he could do made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

-

2 hours later.

Troy had fallen asleep, next to Gabriella. He was surprised she hadn't told him to piss off. He had somehow gotten under the covers and had his hand wrapped around her waist, lying on her stomach. He must've lifted her nighty up somehow.

"Troy, are you awake?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" he whispered back. Gabriella turned around in his arms and even though it was dark, she looked into his blue eyes.

"Kiss me" she whispered. Troy's eyes widened at what she asked.

"Kiss you?"

"Yes. On my mouth" she whispered again. Troy didn't say anything more, but edged towards her mouth. As soon as they touched, out of control fireworks began to go off in every vein in their body. Troy felt Gabriella sink into his body as she pressed her lips against his more firmly. Troy held onto her in a protective and domineering way, wanting no other creature on the planet to get to her. He ran his hand up her bare back, it had remained just as smooth. Gradually, he slid her nighty off so she was just in her underwear. Troy rolled on top of her and Gabriella put her hands on his chest and reached for his first button.

-

"AH!" Troy and Gabriella chorused as they both sprung up in a sitting position from sleeping. "Oh my god" they chorused again.

"What happened to you?" Troy asked breathing _extremely_ deeply.

"What happened to _you?_" Gabriella asked, noticing his deep breathing.

"I just had a dream" he said, taking another deep breath.

"Me too" Gabriella replied. It seems as though Troy and Gabriella had had very similar dreams at the exact same time, "why are you still in my room?!" she asked pulling the covers up her body.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I'll go" he said beginning to get up.

"N-!" Gabriella began, but stopped immediately and dropped her head back down on her pillow. Troy quickly turned his head around and looked at her.

"No?" he repeated, "you don't want me to go?" he asked. Gabriella made a weird movement and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care" she said. If she _really_ wanted him to go, she would've told him to go. 'I don't care' meant 'ok' or 'yes' in Gabriella language. Secretly, Gabriella wanted to feel her bed move, that meant Troy would lie back down on the bed. Gabriella hid her wide grin when he did. "What was your dream about?" Gabriella asked.

"Ah nothing, just something I've been dying to do for a long, long time" he said smirking. "What was yours about?" he asked, but Gabriella stayed silent.

"Bunnies" she replied.

**So what will happen next ay ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Close Encounter

**Okay just letting you guys know, there was a little bit of a screw up. I said that Gabriella didn't live in Albuquerque, but I changed my mind and she does now! ****And the reunion was **_**not**_** in Albuquerque, it was somewhere else lol. Sorry if I confused you!!**

**xxx**

"Bunnies?" Troy repeated. "You woke up pretty abruptly, were they killer bunnies with sharp teeth?" Troy asked, in a slight mockery tone.

"U-Uh" Gabriella said shakily, "yeah, there was blood on their teeth and everything" she added. Troy smiled, knowing she was lying, even though it had been 5 years, Troy still knew her well. _Very_ well.

"I know you're lying Gabriella" Troy said.

"I'm not!" she snapped, "Well tell me your dream then!"

"It was about you" Troy said shamelessly.

"Me?" Gabriella repeated, her heart race speeding up.

"Yeah, you. We were in this very room on this very bed"

"And you woke up as though you were about to have a heart attack?" Gabriella asked.

"I hadn't finished yet" Troy said, "we were actually kissing" he said and he saw Gabriella's eyes widen. "Kissing" he repeated and he smiled on seeing Gabriella go bright red.

"Ok, I think I've heard enough. Goodnight" she said, but Troy didn't listen to her. He kept going.

"My hand was on your stomach, under that amazing nighty you're wearing," he added. Gabriella didn't move her body one bit. Even though her back was faced toward Troy, her eyes stayed wide open. "The nighty came off eventually," he said. At this point, Gabriella started to feel ill from attraction. You were about to take my shirt off, but then I woke up.

"You woke up as though it was a nightmare! Thanks…" she said, feeling mildly insulted.

"I woke up from shock that's all. I thought it was real, but it wasn't" he said disappointed. "So what was your dream _really_ about?"

"Killer bunnies" she snapped. "Just like I told you"

"Okay Gabriella. Whatever you say… well, I'll see you…whenever I see you I guess"

"You're leaving?" Gabriella asked quickly, lifting her head up off the pillow. Troy nodded, "why?"

"Before I make the dream I had come true. Goodnight Gabriella" he said, leaving the room quietly. Gabriella took a breath and dropped back down in the pillow. She felt a sense of comfort and stability now that Troy was gone. She felt lots of self-control, unlike when Troy was on the same bed. She felt vulnerable and slightly uncomfortable, yet she wanted him at the same time. "I don't really want him. That's just my stupidness talking" Gabriella said out loud and fell asleep, with Troy out of her mind.

Meanwhile, Troy was in his room staring at the ceiling. A part of him wanted to stay in his own bed and give Gabriella some space, but the other part of him wanted to kick her door down and take off all her clothes and make his dream come true. But the first half over powered the other and he stayed in bed.

The next morning, Gabriella got up at 6am! She knew that Troy loved to sleep in so she figured she could get away without him realising. She didn't have breakfast, but just packed her suitcase up a bit and went out quietly to her car, only to see Troy wheeling his suitcase right in front of her. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound so he wouldn't turn around. She didn't move a muscle, she didn't even breath and turned blue in the face.

"No use in suffocating yourself Gabriella" he said and immediately Gabriella let out her breath, knowing he noticed her.

"You always had 3 eyes"

"Basketball" Troy said smiling, but Gabriella didn't.

"I'm leaving"

"I noticed. So am I" he said

"Troy don't act all smart arsed and cheery. It doesn't work like that" Gabriella said angrily.

"Then how does it work?"

"Don't you _remember_ high school? You annihilated, you _obliterated_ me. Think of a coca cola can. Picture someone stepping on that 200 times. Then use that crumpled coke can as a hockey puck. Play hockey for about 10 hours. Then throw that hockey puck in the bin. Cover that rubbish with more rubbish. The garbage man comes along and crushes all the junk. That's what you did to me. You demolished me. And I haven't fully recovered yet and you think it's okay to act all peachy? Do you want me to act like Mary Sunshine right back? Do you want me to joke around with you? Because I'm not!" Gabriella said picking her suitcase off the wheels and carrying it instead.

Troy grabbed her arm quickly, "is there any possibility that you'll forgive me?" he asked desperately.

"Stay the hell away from me. Rubbish gets recycled and made into something new. Something better. That's what has to happen to me, and it will if you don't talk, see or contact me" she said.

"Gabriella you know I can't do that. After seeing you now I won't be able to do any of those things" Troy replied.

"Well, that's the only way I'll forgive you"

"Bu-"

Suddenly, there was an enormous voice heard from downstairs.

"EVERYONE GET UP! UP! UP! UP!" a mean, harsh voice said, banging on each door. Gabriella and Troy rushed over to the railing and saw 3 men with guns, wearing black balaclavas walking up to each door and banging on it. "EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE!!" he yelled again, still pacing.

"Go upstairs!" a female voice yelled and Gabriella and Troy quickly grabbed their bags and ran into his room locking it.

"What do we do?" Gabriella hissed. Troy ran to the window to see if they could get out that way. "Troy!" she shouted. Troy put his hand over her mouth.

"They'll know we're in here!" he whispered back.

"Well you didn't answer me. I _hate_ it when you do that"

"These circumstances are different I think" he said and Gabriella punched him in the arm, only to get a grin from Troy. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. "Get under the bed" Troy said quickly.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked worriedly. There was a gunshot and a scream from outside and Troy quickly plunged under the bed, pulling Gabriella down with him. Just in the nick of time. The door was kicked open and cracked when it hit the wall. Gabriella and Troy could see the feet of the man and watched as he walked towards their suitcases.

"Anything?" that same female voice said. Gabriella and Troy thought it sounded rather familiar, but neither said anything.

"No people, two suitcases" the guy replied. They watched as the woman walked quickly over to them and bent down, checking out the labels.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez" she said sounding shocked as well as sneaky. "East High's five year reunion" she said and Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella's eyes locked with the woman from the corner of the bed. Her eyes widened, she knew those eyes. Those horrid dark green eyes. She remembered staring daggers into them at school. "Peek-a-boo" she said, ripping her mask off and pulling Gabriella out. "Well, well, well"

"Let her go" Troy said, jumping out from under the bed.

"Eloise? I thought you were in prison" Gabriella said, the least bit frightened. And Troy wondered why the hell she wasn't.

"Really? And where did you hear that?" Eloise asked 'politely'

"Troy" Gabriella replied, not caring if she happened to get him in trouble. Eloise looked over to Troy when Gabriella said his name.

"Troy aye" she said, "the one who fell for _everything. _And his stupid, gullible friends. I still can't believe you fell for all that shit"

"Why did you do it?" Troy asked, talking to the barrel of the gun. Eloise wasn't going to shoot them, she was just holding the gun t their faces for scare, and they knew that.

"Because beautiful, perfect Gabriella Montez needed a taste of the real world. To see how badly other people suffer, and how caught up she was in her own god damn ideal little world that she was just too blind to see" she said. For a moment, Gabriella thought she had a point. Bu then again, Gabriella was very much in touch with people who weren't as fortunate. She donated money to charity, she even held fundraise events! She was nice to absolutely _everyone!_ She wasn't selfish at all.

"I did have a great life Eloise, but I wasn't a selfish bitch. You were the selfish bitch for wasting time on destroying it. Put the gun down and take our wallets and go away" Gabriella said.

"Or what?" Eloise said in an extremely threatening tone.

"I'll kick your ass?"

"I'm the one with the gun here"

"And the one who can't fight" and immediately without another word, Gabriella kicked the gun out of her hand with her foot and punched her in the face and held her arm behind her back and held the gun to _her _head. "It's not nice having a gun held to your head is it?" Gabriella said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to shoot, its just not nice" Gabriella said firmly again. Troy watched in shock, he had never seen Gabriella so vicious before.

"P-please let go of my arm" Eloise said, she was in so much pain she could barely be heard. Suddenly, red and blue flashing lights were seen through the windows.

"Seems as though this poor plan is going to end as badly as your last one and land you in prison. You have to think things through Eloise, just like in high school" Gabriella said and quickly dropped the gun right before the police entered the room. Troy and Gabriella quickly put their hands by their heads and Eloise was taken away, giving Gabriella one last deadly look, a look that said she was going to get her back.

Gabriella and Troy talked to the police for about 35 minutes before they were finally allowed to go.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Troy asked.

"Well you haven't spoken to me in 5 years" Gabriella said looking at Troy. She sighed and then rolled her eyes, "since I left East High I took up martial arts to vent my anger. But I haven't done any for about 8 months"

"Wow" was all Troy could say.

"Well have you done anything interesting with your life that I don't know about?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really" he replied.

"Wow" is what Gabriella said back. When Gabriella reached her car, there was an awkward silence. Gabriella hunched her shoulders and Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…am I ever going to see you again?" Troy asked.

**Okay guys, ideas, ideas! I need your ideas! What should Gabriella say?**

**xxx**


	5. A Wedding

**Long time no speak guys**

**Sorry!**

**Okay random question. Where do you think I am from? Just take a wild guess!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tried to make it a bit longer for you to make it up. **

Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth that night. She was glad she said no to Troy. She just saw the reunion as a minor speed bump in her life and it was all over.

"Nothing to worry about anymore" she mumbled, with a bit of toothpaste dripping down her chin. She spat out the foam and wiped her mouth and went to sit on the couch. She felt a sense of relief without having Scott sitting next to her. Tomorrow she would start to put all his crap in cardboard boxes. She switched on the TV and made herself more comfortable, but felt something rustling beneath her. She pulled out a piece of thin, white cardboard she was sitting on and saw that it was Taylor and Chad's wedding invitation. "Three months away" Gabriella said out loud. At least she had plenty of time to think about it.

-

-

31st December 11:56pm

Gabriella found herself sitting alone on the same couch for the 3rd year in a row on New Years Eve. Each time she got invited out, she declined; she just didn't have the heart to celebrate something she knew she should be celebrating with someone else. She checked her watch, a few seconds until a new year. Then…

BANG

Gabriella saw fireworks going off outside her window in the distance. She closed her eyes and remembered how Gabriella and Troy kissed at exactly midnight 6 years ago. She wiped away a tear that she pretended she didn't cry and sipped on her wine. She saw her phone light up and saw she got a message from a number she didn't recognize. The pressed 'view' and was confused at what she saw.

_X_

Gabriella's brow furrowed and she squinted her eyes from bewilderment. "X?" she said. Something seemed to click in her mind. X means a kiss and she recognized the last 3 digits of the phone number to be 616. They belonged to Troy. Not only was he thinking about her on New Years Eve, he was thinking of kissing her. Gabriella sniffled and quickly deleted the message and threw her phone away from her. Shaking slightly, she took larger gulps of her wine until she had sculled the whole glass.

1st January 12:42pm

Gabriella woke to the sound of her microwave beeping. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her right leg that was dangling off the side of the couch back up next to her left leg. "Bloody microwave" she mumbled. She had been meaning to get a new one. She sat up and pressed her head as an immediately headache stung her brain. She saw that the almost full wine bottle from last night had been completely emptied. "Oh jesus…" Gabriella muttered. To make matters worse, she heard a loud knock on the door. "Shit"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yeah alright, alright! I'm coming!" she yelled to the impatient person on the other side of the door. She didn't bother looking through the peep hole but just opened the door, not caring that she looked a mess. "Wh-what do you want?" she snapped.

"I think it's about time I came back"

"What the hell do you mean Scott?" Gabriella said angrily, still pissed off at him, and angry that she had a headache.

"I can't stay at my parents much longer and I can't stay away from you much longer" Scott said as he went to wrap his hands around Gabriella's waist, but Gabriella slapped them away.

"Do you have a job Scott?" Gabriella asked.

"Well no-"

"Get the hell out of my apartment, before I call the cops. To make everything easier…" Gabriella said as she walked out of the sitting room "…I've packed for you" she said coming back out carrying two cardboard boxes on top of each other. Scott stared in awe as she made her way back and forth, bringing out several more brown boxes with her full of Scott's belongings. "If it means you getting the hell out of my place and my life then I will help you carry these down to your car. I am not carrying you along anymore. I'm not paying for you. Over the past two months you have no idea how much money I have saved" she said, but Scott just stared back at her. "A LOT!" she yelled, scaring him.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked, hopeful.

"Scott, two months ago you had your _tongue_ down another woman's throat, you hurt me physically and you practically use me. You walk all over me. So the answer is _no_ we can not talk about this"

"I'm sorry about the girl at the reunion Gabriella"

"Oh cut the bullshit and just get OUT!" she screamed. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Scott who just stood there. She picked up boxes and kicked boxes and slid them out her door until they were all outside of her door. She then pushed Scott out and slammed the door in his face, locking it. "Have fun finding a life Scotty" Gabriella said with a huge grin on her face.

-

-

20th February 6:14pm

Gabriella happily sat on her couch watching a movie after a pleasant day at work. She lay her head down on the small pillow and slid her hand under it, as she does, until she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and recognized it to be Taylor's wedding invitation. "Shit, forgot about this" she said unraveling it. She read over it again and then read the date "SHIT!" she yelped. It was tomorrow!! "Oh fuck what do I do?" _should I go? _She thought. She knew Troy would be there, but she told him she never wanted to see him again. The whole gang would be there, but come to think of it there would be people she didn't know. Taylor would've had to have met new people in the space of 5 years. _I could just keep a low profile. Taylor would appreciate it if I went. _Gabriella walked to her wardrobe and checked out what dresses she could wear. She saw a couple of dresses she could wear. "I suppose I could wear this" she said as she pulled out a black cocktail dress. "Yes, black will be good".

So she had finally made up her mind that she would go. She went to look in the directory and wrote down and memorized the directions on how to get there. She was close to buying a GPS but figured it would probably break. Maps are far more reliable anyway.

Unfortunately that night, Gabriella barely slept. She was freaking out about the next day. Mainly about seeing Troy again.

-

-

Gabriella finally found a parking spot about 500 meters away from the gardens. She made her way over to the wedding where she saw a very pretty layout. There were about 40 or 50 seats on each side for the bride and groom. About 55 people had arrived, all chattering amongst each other. Taylor was obviously nowhere to be seen, but Chad and the groomsmen were talking to everyone, all waiting for the ceremony to begin. Of course its common courtesy to greet the groom first, but Troy was the best man! And he was standing right next to Chad. She stared at Chad, to see maybe if he spotted her, and he did. He looked at her sympathetically and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and sighed with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and Gabriella did the same. They squeezed each other tightly for about a minute and Chad kissed her cheek as they let go. Gabriella put her fingers right under her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

"See this is why I didn't put mascara on my bottom lashes. And congratulations" she said chuckling.

"Gabriella I am so, so sorry. I should grovel on my hands and knees, buy you expensive jewelry, clean your shoes right here and be your human devoted slave for all of eternity to make up for what I've done to you, what we have _all_ done" he said. Gabriella just put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"There's no need for that now Chad. It's your wedding day! Besides, you know it was only one person who destroyed my life right? And it wasn't you"

"Does it happen to be my best man?" Chad replied, fixing his tuxedo for the thousandth time.

"Yes. It does. Chad stop fiddling with your tux it looks perfect ok?" Gabriella said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry. I'm nervous, it's just I'm getting married today" he said.

"You and Taylor couldn't be more perfect for each other. I never thought about you two getting married, but after high school I knew you would be in a relationship for a long, long time"

"You know Taylor and I talked about you a lot. About how much we missed you at dinners and get togethers"

"Ah well, it's only one person. Now you're going to be a husband in a few minutes now go and enjoy what moments you have left of un-married life!" Gabriella said smiling. They kissed each other on the cheek one last time and Chad took his place at the front one more time. Little did Gabriella know, Troy was watching her the entire time. Gabriella took one glimpse at him but he was talking to someone else. Instead of talking to anyone else, she kept a low profile at the back, leaning against a wooden pole that was decorated with white ribbons and tiny flowers. Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked away from the wedding and into a car. A wedding car! It sped off quickly and pulled into a tiny church about 100 meters away from the garden.

"What is going on?!" Gabriella said to the strange woman sitting next to her.

"Please tell me you are Gabriella Montez"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh good, you are" she said getting out of the car and pulling Gabriella out with her.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled again, but just let herself get dragged along to the church. She was pulled into a little room where she saw a bunch of girls in pretty dresses. Through them, she managed to make out a huge white dress.

"Gabriella?!" she heard Taylor say, at the exact same time the woman in the big white dress stood up.

"Oh Taylor, you look beautiful!" Gabriella said as they hugged each other.

"You're probably asking why on earth you got dragged here?" Taylor asked.

"I am a little curious yes" Gabriella replied. Quickly, Taylor turned around and thrust a bouquet of flowers into her hands.

"I want you to be my maid of honour" Taylor said. Gabriella just stared at her, with her jaw slightly open. "Please don't decline it, I want you to stand up there with me"

"B-But I'm not married. You need to be married to be the maid of honour"

"Oh sod that, I'm breaking the wedding rules then" Taylor said, making Gabriella smile.

"But I don't have a matching dress"

"Gabriella I wouldn't care if you turned up in ripped jeans and a dirty pajama top"

"Bu-"

"No more buts! Please, please will you be my maid of honour Gabriella?" Taylor said with pleading eyes. Gabriella stared at her for a bit and a million thoughts raced through her mind. She sighed to herself and gave Taylor a hug.

"And the name's Gabi" she said, taking the bouquet of flowers. It was Taylor's turn to wipe a tear from her eye, out of pure happiness.

"Thank you Taylor" Gabriella said.

"And thank you Gabi" Taylor said, turning back to her mirror.

"Gabriella?" a small voice said from the corner. Gabriella turned around and saw a tall, blonde girl standing there. Clutching her bouquet of flowers to her stomach, looking at Gabriella with pleading eyes.

"What a great reunition we had hey?" Gabriella said to Sharpay, who remembered the nasty look she gave to Gabriella in the bathroom back at the reunion. "I had a feeling you were standing behind me, I knew Taylor would choose you for one of her bridesmaids"

"I can't stay mad at you. I don't even have a reason to be"

"Sharpay, out of everyone you were one of the nastiest to me. You had a real knack of being a bitch" Gabriella looked around and saw the other bridesmaids were staring at them, so Gabriella moved closer to Sharpay and lowered her voice slightly, "I don't want to cause any uproar on Taylor's wedding day, so we're just going to walk down that aisle with sincere smiles on our faces okay? We'll talk later" Gabriella said, completely in control of the conversation and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Okay ladies, are we ready to rock and roll?" Taylor asked, finally standing up and everyone nodded in excitement. "Okay just a reminder, you are all going in the same order, but Gabriella will be walking first"

"Oh my god Taylor, what am I supposed to do?! I don't even know"

"Okay, quick overview. Sharpay, you will now stand next to Zeke, Maria you will stand next to Matt, Kelsi you will stand next to Jason, Stella you will stand next to Mark and Gabriella will stand next to Troy, so all you need to do Gabriella is walk down the aisle at a slow-ish pace and take your place next to Troy" Taylor said.

"Troy?" Gabriella squeaked. Taylor quickly pulled Gabriella gently into a corner, away from everyone else.

"I know how you must be feeling right now. Nervous, and a little scared. But are you alright to stand next to Troy? Please Gabi? I need you to do this for me. I want you to" Taylor said, almost desperately.

"Its okay Taylor, I can do it" Gabriella said nodding, but still feeling nervous and scared, just like Taylor had said.

"Thank you. Okay people, lets go" Taylor said, extremely excited. So all the girls poured into the wedding cars in their pretty light pink dresses, while Gabriella got in, in her shorter black dress. All the other girls were chatting to each other, but Gabriella just wrung her hands until they started sweating and looked out the window. She felt Taylor grab her hand, which Gabriella appreciated. "Here we are!" Taylor said, and Gabriella saw the wedding appear, everyone was sitting down, and she saw Troy standing next to Chad. God he had always looked so sexy in a tuxedo.

Gabriella got out of the car and took her place as she was instructed to. Troy hadn't spotted her yet, which she was pretty pleased about. She just stood there, waiting for Sharpay to tap her on the back, which they had decided earlier would be Gabriella's cue to start making her way down the aisle. It was about 2 minutes, then she felt Sharpay tap her back. She took a deep breath and slowly placed one foot in front of the other. People looked at her, slightly confused but with smiles on their faces nonetheless. She looked up and looked at Chad who smiled widely at her and winked. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Gabriella smiled at him and shook her head slightly. Then she saw Troy staring at her with confusion, but he was also secretly pleased. Gabriella couldn't look at the ground, since she was the maid of honour, so instead she just looked at the random people in the crowd with a pretty smile on her face. She finally took her place next to Troy and she heard him take a deep breath and clear his throat slightly. Once everyone was in position, it was Taylor's turn. Gabriella smiled widely as she saw her come down the aisle. Suddenly, she heard a quiet voice.

"You would look beautiful in a wedding dress" she heard it say. It was a male voice, it was Troy's voice.

"Shut up. This is Taylor's day" Gabriella replied, and Troy said nothing.

Finally the ceremony began. Gabriella was listening to everything, yet her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking what it would be like if it were she and Troy getting married. And she liked what she saw. What Gabriella had no clue about was that in the very back of her mind, she knew Troy was the one she wanted to marry. What she also had no clue about was that Troy was thinking the exact same thing, but he _knew_ that Gabriella was the only girl he wanted to marry. But he figured she would probably kick him in the face if he asked her something like that.

It was time for the book signing and it was Troy and Gabriella's turn. Troy signed his name and then passed the pen to Gabriella. Their fingers brushed and Troy used all his might to stop himself from kissing her right there. Gabriella ignored the tingling feeling throughout all her veins and just signed her name.

-

-

All the close friends were invited to the reception and Gabriella found herself on the main long table, next to Taylor and Troy was seated next to Chad. Before dessert, it was time for Troy's speech. Gabriella looked at him out of politeness and found his speech fantastic. It had some humour but not too much and every word he spoke was close to perfect.

"And on seeing how happy you two are here…" Troy said as he began to wrap his speech up. But for some reason, he looked right at Gabriella, "…I hope I find the same happiness one day" Gabriella's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. "So please raise your glasses for Chad and Taylor. May you both have the perfect life together. Cheers" he said and everyone raised their glasses. Gabriella smiled slightly and took a gulp of her wine. She thought it seemed very appealing to down the entire wine bottle but she knew she couldn't do that at a wedding.

"Gabi it's time for your speech" Sharpay said nudging her shoulder.

"What?" Gabriella quickly said.

"It's okay Sharpay, she didn't have anything prepared" Taylor said, but Gabriella could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"No it's okay, I can do an impromptu. I was good at it in school right?" Gabriella said as she took a large, large deep breath.

"Yes you were. Thank you!" Taylor said. Sharpay tapped her glass and everyone went silent as they watched Gabriella. And Troy was the one who was especially interested to hear what she had to say.

"Well, what most of you don't know is that I had actually no clue I was going to be Taylor's maid of honour until about 5 minutes before the wedding began. Which explains why I am wearing a completely different dress" she began with a smile. She looked at the faces in the audience and saw some were already chuckling and smiling. _Okay good start_ "I couldn't be more happy for you Taylor that you have found a man who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who will call you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep, who wants to show you off to the world, who will always hold your hand, who thinks you are more beautiful without makeup on. The one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have _you_. The one who turns to his friends and says 'that's her…'" At this point, Taylor had a few tears falling down her face as she and Chad looked up at Gabriella, wanting to remember her beautiful speech forever. "And I know there will not be one tear shed out of all the years you are together because no man is worth your tears" and it was now Gabriella's to look at Troy, "and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry" and Gabriella watched as Troy's head dropped into his hands, "and I am so glad you've found him Taylor. Congratulations, have a beautiful marriage. Cheers" Gabriella said, and much to her surprise, she got a standing ovation. "To Taylor and Chad!" Gabriella said, raising her glass, no wanting to draw the attention away from the now married couple.

-

-

Everyone watched as Taylor and Chad danced together alone on the dance floor to a song they both always loved; Nikita by Elton John. Soon enough, all the bridesmaids and groomsmen had paired off to dance and it was just Troy and Gabriella uncomfortably sitting alone. Other people began to dance as well and they both just watched.

"Poor Gabi and Troy" Taylor said while she was dancing with Chad. He also looked over and felt slightly uncomfortable for them. "I know, how about I dance with Troy and you dance with Gabi. Break the ice a bit?" Taylor suggested.

"Perfect idea, lets go" so Chad went and grabbed Gabriella and Taylor pulled Troy out onto the dance floor. Gabriella giggled as Chad twirled her around and Troy did the same to Taylor.

"So I'm guessing you did this to break the ice?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Well yes, we couldn't very well have you two sitting alone their while everyone else danced.

"Did you and Taylor plan this?" Gabriella asked suspiciously, but still with a small smile on her face.

"Are you glad we did?" Chad asked and Gabriella nodded vigorously.

"Thank you!" Gabriella replied.

"Looks like you've found a new groom Taylor!" Sharpay called out from dancing with Zeke. "Are you okay with this Chad?" she asked, turning to Chad laughing.

"Oh I'm not too sure" Chad said jokingly.

"My turn!" Sharpay said and pulled Chad away from Gabriella.

"Well, if that's how you feel Sharpay, I'll just dance with the bride!" Zeke said as he began to dance with Taylor, so Troy and Gabriella were left standing uncomfortably on the dance floor. Gabriella smiled uncomfortably and quickly made her way off the dance floor, but she felt Troy grab her wrist, which left he standing there while Troy stepped in front of her.

"Don't run away from me again" Troy said to her as he placed her arms around his neck. "That was a beautiful speech you made" he said.

"Thank you" Gabriella replied, trying not to look into his piercing blue eyes.

"I can't help but think that the last part was aimed at me. No man should ever make a woman cry"

"Well part of it was for Taylor and Chad but yes, I was really hoping it absorbed into your brain because it sort of applies to us as well" Gabriella said, finally looking into his eyes. The words _us_ from Gabriella's lips echoed in Troy's mind.

"You know after you said you didn't want to see me again I really thought we would never see each other. That's why I sent you that text on New Years. I figured it could be a last virtual kiss" Troy said. On hearing that, Troy noticed that Gabriella seemed to relax and move closer to his body.

"How did you get my number?" Gabriella asked. _How did you get my number? Nice one Gabi...is that all you can come up with?_ She thought.

"Well, I got it off Taylor" Troy answered.

"Makes sense"

"You know, being at this wedding makes me think of you and I being together. As in right now" Troy said, but he didn't get any reply from Gabriella. "Gabriella, is it possible for you to be able to just forget everything that's happened for _one moment_ just one moment, and let me kiss you?"

"I-"

"You can go back to hating me and abusing me and pondering over the past constantly after. Please?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up at him and closed her eyes.

"Follow me" Gabriella said.

**Okay hoped you guys liked it!!**

**20 more reviews and up comes the next chapter.**

**xxx**


	6. Stay With Me

Troy let Gabriella grab his wrist and pull him away from the crowd. She led them both out of the double doors and around the corner so they were standing in a small car park full of cars.

"What's going on?" Troy asked her. Gabriella took a deep breath through her nose and shut her eyes. Her heart was racing so fast she didn't think it was there anymore.

"You can kiss me now. Just one quick kiss" Gabriella said to Troy, finally opening her eyes.

"One quick kiss? I don't think I can make any promises Gabriella" Troy said rather seriously.

"Then you get nothing" Gabriella replied. But Troy certainly didn't want to leave with nothing when he had the opportunity to kiss Gabriella _not_ against her consent.

"One quick kiss" Troy agreed. Gabriella nodded slowly and waited for him to make his move. Troy slowly took two steps towards her and grazed his fingers across her cheek so he was cupping her face. He leant down and planted his lips on hers. Everything inside them fell away immediately. Gabriella forgot her own name and Troy forgot where he was. Their mouths moulded together perfectly like they always had. _One quick kiss Troy_ he said in his mind. He was waiting for Gabriella to pull away because what they were doing was a bit longer than one quick kiss. So he kissed her again. There was no way he could stop. _Now I know how Edward Cullen feels when it comes to sucking human blood._ He thought.

_Oh my god what am I doing? I'm such an idiot! _Gabriella repeated in her mind over and over again, but she herself couldn't seem to stop either. She unknowingly snaked her hands around his neck and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. He kissed her again, but this time wanting more. He parted her mouth and glided his tongue along her bottom lip slowly. Gabriella seemed to relish the moment, but she no longer felt dizzy. She snapped her eyes open and stopped kissing him. She stepped back as far as she could before she bumped right into a car, setting the alarm off.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella snapped.

"Gabriella I'm sorry, are you alright?" Troy asked, referring to the kiss and to falling into the car.

"I'm fine. I mean, no! I'm not. Well . . . this is what you do to me Troy! You get under my skin and fuck me up!"

"Hey, is everything alright over there?" a loud voice said. Gabriella and Troy looked over and saw a man walking over with a flashlight. He was obviously a cop who heard the alarm as well as Gabriella shouting and swearing. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked Gabriella, looking suspiciously at Troy. "I saw you push yourself away from him" he added.

"Uh n-no officer, I'm fine. I just over r-reacted that's all" Gabriella stuttered. The policeman was still looking suspiciously at Troy, who then rolled his eyes, sick of being silently accused. "He's my boyfriend. We're at a wedding, we just got in a little squabble" Gabriella said, covering for the both of them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God, if you must know . . ." Gabriella began as she walked up to Troy kissing him right on the mouth.

"Have a good night kids" the cop said, switching off his torch and walking away. Gabriella stepped away from Troy again and began to head back inside, but Troy grabbed her arm, still with his other hand in his pocket.

"Wait" he said, and Gabriella let him pull her back. "I don't want you speeding off in your car for a second time and planning on not ever seeing me again. I can't stay away from you"

"You sound like Edward from Twilight" Gabriella said, not knowing what else to say. Troy didn't smile, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think you don't want to ever see me again either" he said, "don't deny it Gabriella. And I know you enjoyed kissing me"

Gabriella stared at him, knowing he was right. She sighed, deciding she just wanted to go back inside. "Come back and dance with me" she said quietly as she whooshed past him. Troy smiled and figured he could live with that. Gabriella found her way back to the dance floor and stood there for 2 seconds before Troy took her hand and began to sway to the music with her.

"Chad look!" Taylor whispered to her new husband. "Troy and Gabi are dancing!" she said. Chad looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the best man and maid of honour together at last.

"They look just as perfect as they did in high school" Chad said with a smile, happy for his best friend.

"I reckon it would be perfect if those two got married" Taylor said. Unfortunately just a _little_ bit too loud. She saw Gabriella and Troy's head shoot to Taylor.

"Taylor!" Gabriella hissed. Troy just pursed his lips and looked in the other direction. They both chose to ignore it, but Troy had a feeling Gabriella was indeed thinking about what it would be like if they did get married. And Gabriella's gut feeling was that she could definitely grow old with him.

-

-

The night finally came to an end and Gabriella was looking forward to a good night's sleep at her apartment. Gabriella was still sitting at a table with Taylor while Troy was chatting to Chad a few tables away as well.

"So did you enjoy dancing with Troy tonight?" Taylor asked with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up Taylor" Gabriella said jokingly, sipping some water.

"So I saw you two walk outside, well basically I saw you drag Troy outside. What happened?" Taylor asked.

"We just kissed. I really don't want to talk about it" Gabriella replied, running her finger around the rim of the glass.

"That's fine, it seems as thought Chad is getting some info out of Troy" Taylor said, looking over to the guys. Gabriella smiled slightly and decided it was really time to go home since they were the only ones left, apart from the band who were packing up all their music equipment. Gabriella gave Taylor one very long hug and congratulated her for the 50th time that night.

"I expect a postcard while you're on your honeymoon" Gabriella said chuckling. "Have so much fun Taylor, it'll be fantastic" Gabriella said, giving her a final hug and kiss on the cheek. "See you later"

It was now Chad's turn to say goodbye to Gabriella, so he stood up and opened his arms wide, giving her a tight hug.

"Chad . . . can't breath" Gabriella said. "Congratulations Chad, have a beautiful honeymoon alright? I'll see you when you both get back" she said with a smile. She gave Troy a small smile and walked out of the room quietly. She walked over to her car in the car lot and unlocked it. She took a deep breath before getting in, but heard someone behind her.

"Don't go" the voice said. Gabriella knew exactly whom it belonged to, "stay with me. Please" Troy said. Gabriella saw his arms wrap around her waist from behind her and she closed her eyes when he moved her hair to warm her neck with his lips. Gabriella almost collapsed from attraction, but also from being petrified she would be hurt again.

"My heart can't handle getting hurt again Troy. It hasn't fully mended yet" Gabriella said, turning around. Troy rested his hands on her hips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"If you stop running away from me then you won't give me a chance to hurt you" Troy whispered.

"What if I do run?" Gabriella asked, inches away from his mouth.

"I'll run after you. I won't let you get away from me again" Troy said, moving further towards her lips. Gabriella felt his hot breath and moved her head away, but it was suddenly pulled back gently. "Don't look away from me. Kiss me" Troy said, not moving his head, but waiting for her to make the move.

"Troy . . ."

"Please" he said, barely in a murmur. A tear seeped through Gabriella's eye and rolled down her cheek, leaving her face and landing on Troy's shoe.

"I can't" she mumbled.

"Yes you can" Troy said. He ran his hand down her back, grazing over her skin and landing on her waist again. He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck like he did when they were dancing. He then pulled her closer to him. He edged forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. He lingered his lips around hers and a part of him fell away when he felt Gabriella kiss him. Instead of waiting, Gabriella slid her tongue along Troy's lips and he immediately let her explore his mouth. He pressed her up against the car and Gabriella dropped her bag and keys on the ground so she could use her hands to pull every inch of him against her body. Troy moved from her mouth to her neck, gliding his tongue over her sweet spot. He heard her moan, and the feeling of finally hearing that sound over 5 years made him crash his lips back down on hers. "Stay with me tonight" Troy whispered into her mouth. Troy let her stop kissing him as she thought about what she was going to do. "I just want to be with you"

"Okay" Gabriella said. "I'll follow you in my car" she said. If Troy hadn't said 'I just want to be with you' then she knew she wouldn't have gone with him. Troy tenderly kissed her once before he went over to his car, ready to lead the way.

-

They had been driving for about 15 minutes, but then Gabriella saw the road she would turn off to get back to her apartment. Troy saw her slow down in his rear vision and he too knew what turn off it was. "Come on Gabriella. Please don't turn, please, please" Troy let out his breath when he saw that she sped up again and drove past her turn off. He smiled when he saw Gabriella flash her high beams once.

When they arrived at Troy's house, they both parked in his driveway, Gabriella behind his car. Gabriella saw him get out of the car, god he even looked sexy getting out of a vehicle. She took a deep breath and got out of her car and checked out the house. _Fancy._ She thought.

"Welcome to my residence" he said, kissing her on the cheek. He took her hand softly and led her to the front door. He unlocked it and switched on the lights. _Wow_ Gabriella thought. It was a pretty damn nice house. It had beautiful furniture and lovely rugs on the floorboards. Everything was stunning.

"You have a beautiful house," Gabriella said, clutching her purse close to her stomach. Troy shrugged and smiled at her.

"I try," he said taking off his jacket. Everything Troy did seemed too sexy for Gabriella. So sexy that she had to look away. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Gabriella quickly said.

"Nothing" Troy replied, smiling. Gabriella stood there slightly uncomfortable, resting her hand on a chair. _So . . . what the hell am I doing here?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe I should go home. _"Do you want to watch a movie?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes sure, that sounds good" Gabriella said. She looked over at the TV area and saw a huge plasma flat screen attached to the wall, "gosh you really have some nice appliances"

"Oh, don't worry, I won that TV. Don't ask me how." Troy said, walking over to the DVD shelf. He took off his tie and undid his top button while doing it, and once again, Gabriella had to look away. _I hate that we have to sit on the same couch._ "Any requests?" Troy asked.

"I really don't mind, what have you got?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey, that's not the Gabriella I knew. Every time it was essential she chose the DVD. I never had a choice in the matter" Troy said with a smile.

"Well good thing we always had the same taste" Gabriella replied.

"Austin Powers?" Troy offered and Gabriella chucked. "Like old times?"

"Sounds great" Gabriella said taking off her shoes and putting her purse on the bench.

"Take a seat" Troy said. Gabriella sat down, automatically putting her feet up, just like she had always done. Troy smiled, remembering each time she did that. He too sat down, a little close too close to Gabriella, but she didn't seem to move. She suddenly shivered and realised how cold she was, after all, she was wearing a rather short, revealing dress. "You cold?" Troy asked. "I can put on the heater or the fire. It's a clapper" he said proudly.

"God, you and all your fancy things. It's fine, I don't want to waste your electricity" Gabriella said.

"Well if it meant keeping you warm it wouldn't be a waste. But if you insist, how about this?" Troy offered, pulling a rug out from a bench next to him. Gabriella smiled and nodded, so Troy wrapped the blanket around her. She tried to deny it, but Gabriella felt slightly disappointed that they weren't sharing it.

"Are you cold?" Gabriella asked but all Troy did was shake his head. Suddenly, he could see the disappointment in her face. He latched on that she wanted to share.

"Actually . . ." he said chuckling, "it is pretty freezing" he said. So immediately, Gabriella pulled some of the blanket off her and spread some over Troy. They both noticed how awfully close Gabriella's face was to Troy's and both their hearts skipped a beat. Troy looked deeply into Gabriella's eyes and Gabriella couldn't fight the feeling inside her, so she looked up at Troy. He was looking at her as though she was the only girl he could ever spend every moment of his time with. Much to Troy's shock, Gabriella leaned up and kissed him warmly. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He placed his hand on her neck and shifted his entire body so he had easier access to her mouth. Gabriella leaned back slightly, and Troy slowly lowered on top of her so he was now lying on top of Gabriella on the couch. He ran his hand up her leg and trailed his fingers all the way up to her cheek. Troy felt Gabriella's fingers move to the buttons on her shirt, but he pulled back. "Gabriella, I don't know if you want to do this. You might just be lost in your emotions right now. Maybe you're kind of confused"

"How do I know you're not lost in your emotions? Maybe you're confused too" Gabriella replied, resting on her elbows. Troy chuckled at Gabriella.

"You've spent 5 years of your life hating me and well . . . I have been doing the complete opposite. I know what I want. I know that I've wanted to kiss you for 5 years"

"I figured your girlfriend would've distracted you" Gabriella said rather solemnly.

"I did like Marianna yes, but you were in the back of my mind each second of the way. And I don't want you waking up tomorrow regretting that you even touched me at the wedding. I meant what I said earlier you know. I just want to be with you" Troy said sincerely. "Why don't we just watch the movie?" he offered.

"But-"

"Are you going to wake up at 5am tomorrow, sneak off in your car and move to Antarctica to be as far away from me as possible?" Troy asked. Gabriella was silent for a while; she had no clue what to say. "I have a feeling that if we do anything more tonight, tomorrow you will go home and try and avoid me for as long as possible after that. And I couldn't handle that. Am I right?"

"I don't know" Gabriella whispered, "maybe we should just watch the movie," she said. Troy nodded and helped her up and wrapped them both up in the blanket again. But suddenly, Gabriella felt her phone vibrate. She groaned and picked it up checking the caller ID. "Shit" she whispered. "Why would Scott be calling me?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy for the answer. "Hello?" Gabriella said timidly.

"_Gabriella. Why aren't you at your apartment?"_

"How do you know I'm not there?"

"_Because you're not answering your door and your car isn't in the lot"_

"Well why the hell are_ you at_ my apartment? I kicked you out quite a while ago Scott"

"_I came to talk"_

"Talk about _what_ Scott? You know what, forget it, I don't have time to talk to you. Get the hell away from my door or I will call the cops"

"_This isn't over Gabriella. I'm going to get you back. Just know that"_

Gabriella didn't get the chance to say anything else; Scott had already hung up on her.

"What was all that about?" Troy asked _extremely_ curious, but acting slightly nonchalant.

"It was Scott" Gabriella said, still looking at the screen of her phone, "he said . . . he said he was going to get me back. He's going to try and get back together with me. And I don't want him to" Gabriella said, starting to sound worried.

"A person like that should have the cops called on them. And you know what this means?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"That I'm going to be worried about you every second, all because of that _prat_" Troy said angrily.

"I can fight remember Troy?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"I know Gabriella, but Scott seemed like a pretty big guy, and you are relatively tiny. He could easily over power you" Troy said, already getting worried and angry.

"Well I'm here with you know aren't I?" Gabriella said. Troy looked into her eyes with a small smile playing on his lips and suddenly, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Gabriella squealed, but didn't seem to struggle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you to bed" Troy said smiling.

"_Putting_ me to bed?" Gabriella repeated.

"Yes. For as long as you're with me, I'm going to take care of you, even if it's only for 10 hours" Troy said, laying her down on the soft, double bed. Gabriella was so comfortable that she immediately slid herself under the covers, but groaned about something. "Are you alright?" Troy asked. "You can borrow some of my trackies and a jumper if you want?" he offered.

"Umm, no it's okay. I just need to take my dress off" she said and thankfully, Troy turned around for her. Gabriella quickly slid the silk off her body and tossed it to the side. She curled under the covers so all that was visible were her shoulders and head. Troy turned around and almost died from what he saw.

"D-do you want me to uh . . . sleep on the umm . . . couch, out there?" Troy asked, pointing back to the living room.

"Do you want to?" Gabriella asked. She worried when Troy paused for a moment.

"Of course I don't" he answered. "I'm just going to have a shower, call me if you need anything" he said with a smile.

"I'll do that" Gabriella said with a smile back. She dropped down in the bed when she heard the water turn on in Troy's ensuit. She kept thinking to herself, was Troy right? Would she really try and avoid him? What would she think of herself tomorrow morning? It seemed like hours that Gabriella's thoughts raced around in her head, but the sound of the water being turned off made Gabriella burst back into sanity. She rolled her head over and saw Troy emerge . . . in his boxers, with wet hair . . . and shirtless. Gabriella could do nothing but stare at him as he lazily dried his hair with the towel. He was too sexy for Gabriella. She sat up, reached for his arm and pulled him on top of her with all her might.

"Whoa" Troy said in shock, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed and sat up, but only to crawl under the covers with her. He froze when he just realised all she was in were her bra and underwear, which Gabriella seemed to just notice as well.

"Are you still up for that kiss?" Troy asked with a dazzling smile. When he saw Gabriella nod, he moved on top of her and held her in his arms. The feeling of their bare skin against each other's was almost too much for them both to handle. All Troy could do was crash his lips down on hers and run his hands all over her bare body. Gabriella ran her hands up his chest, which remained just as well built as she had remembered. She melted and sunk into the kiss as Troy placed himself right on top of her. Their legs tangled together and the same feeling lingered both inside of them; that they had both been longing for each over five whole years.

_I hope you liked this chapter guys. I do have ideas in mind as to what's going to happen next but I'm interested to hear what your thoughts are. So review or message me cause I'm keen to know! And please check out my new story __**StepSister's Diary.**_

_Have a fab weekend! xxx_


End file.
